Broken
by LilBabyPenguin
Summary: A broken girl needs the love of a different sort of family. Can time heal her broken spirit? Who will end up healing her?
1. Default Chapter

Broken: Part 1 Summary: A broken girl needs the love of a different sort of family. Can time heal her broken spirit? Who will end up healing her? Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters that were in the movie The Fast and the Furious, though I thoroughly wish I did. However this story was created in my mind and mine alone so please do not take anything from here. But let it inspire you.... I guess??? Thanks please review this is my very first story. I'll see if I write any more from the reactions bc you know who would want to read a crappy story? Rated R: Mild graphic violence and harsh language Written by: LilBabyPenguin Email: RespectiveTears@hotmail.com  
  
"You stupid little bitch! What's wrong with you? Huh? I asked what the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck is this bullshit you bring home? You expect me to be happy about this, about you? Don't be so fucking funny?"  
  
My mother's angry words soon turn from verbal to physical cruelties. My whole being screams for release for the pain to stop. Why can't she love me, why won't poppa do anything? Please someone help me but I can't do anything but take the pain. I beg for forgiveness I tell them, "Please momma, poppa I'll be so much better. I'll come home right away, I promise I'll do better in school. Please....Please." But I get no pity I am a disgrace to my parents, I'm not the valedictorian, I am not beautiful and most importantly I'm not good enough for them. I'm left crying, a heap of blood and bruises, nothings broken but there's so much pain, so much grief in my tired soul. I'm so tired now. I think I'll just rest a bit on the kitchen floor here.  
  
God... I'm so cold. I must have fallen asleep here. God I can't take this any more, I can't live like this anymore. God help me. I want to kill myself, I'm so tired of all of this, everything, even the little things. I should at least say good bye shouldn't I to the one person in this world who would ask me how I feel, to even ask my name...  
  
"Mia..." 


	2. Chapter 2

Broken: Part 2  
  
Summary: A broken girl needs the love of a different sort of family. Can time heal her broken spirit? Who will end up healing her?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters that were in the movie The Fast and the Furious, though I thoroughly wish I did. However this story was created in my mind and mine alone so please do not take anything from here. But let it inspire you.... I guess??? Thanks please review this is my very first story. I'll see if I write any more from the reactions bc you know who would want to read a crappy story?  
  
Rated R: Mild graphic violence and harsh language  
  
Written by: LilBabyPenguin  
  
Email: RespectiveTears@hotmail.com or ZzBabyPenguinzZ@aol.com  
  
Authors Note: Apologies for the Previous Part 2.. Uploading does not seem to agree with my Computer -_-' - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Mia..."  
  
"Julia! I got so worried when you weren't in for our psychology course this morning. You never miss a class and I mean never! Sweety where are you?!"  
  
"Mia... I'm so cold Mia. I can't take any of this anymore. I just want to let it end. It's so overwhelming. God why can't they just love me..." Tears are rushing down Julia's face and she quietly allows her pain to seep through the phone.  
  
"Julia tell me where you are, I'm going to come and get you."  
  
"I'm... I'm... Home, can you come now... Please" Her voice breaks of filled with shame because if Mia would come she would see how much of a failure she is and how ugly she really is.  
  
"Sweety hang on. Just keep on talking to me over the phone all right I'm gonna be there in 15 minutes, just stay on the phone with me so I know you're ok, all right? Can you hold on for a sec?"  
  
"okay.."  
  
Mia cradles the phone into her shoulder and yells for the Team who are all in the store this afternoon for some lunch. "You guys remember Julia right?"  
  
They're all lost for words until quietly Jesse states, "Ummm... That really pretty asian girl you brought over like a week ago... You know the quiet one."  
  
"Yeah she was really quiet, she didn't seem so comfortable around all of us at all" Letty says after she takes a pull from her Corona and leans on Leon. The rest of the team agrees and nod their heads remembering the timid girl.  
  
"Ok you all remember her then, I think something really bad happened to her this morning or last night. She's on the phone with me, God, I think no I know she wants to kill herself. Something must have triggered her, she's usually so quiet you wouldn't notice her at all. I'm going to go pick her up and bring her here for a while if it's ok with you " Mia asks Dom  
  
"You don't even have to ask. I'm going to go with you just incase."  
  
"Thank's Dom. You don't mind?  
  
"Today's slow any way, lets go. The rest of you can handle yourselves" he pointedly says to the team and they agree with head nods and the "Of course brothers" of the team.  
  
They both head toward Mia's car , since only she knows where Julia live. Mia turns back to the phone and soothingly speaks into her cell phone, "Julia you're hanging in there right?"  
  
"Yeah...Mia I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I'm bothering you... I'm soo sorry" she sobs into the phone, tears pouring more forcefully out of her eyes.  
  
"No, don't you say that Julia that's what I'm here for. I'm your friend Julia and don't you forget that"  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry..."  
  
"It's ok, just stay on the phone with me. Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Could we maybe talk about it later?" Julia states almost inaudibly.  
  
"Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Can you tell me where in the house you're in?"  
  
"...I'm in the kitchen."  
  
"When I get there can you open the back door for me then, or is it open?"  
  
"It's most likely going to be open... Thank you Mia"  
  
"It's not a problem, ok I'm pulling up to your house right now so I'm going to hang up my cell ok? I'm right here so don't worry."  
  
"Ok...Bye..."  
  
"See you in a minute." Mia and Dom pull up into the driveway and Mia almost bursts from the car with Dom following behind her. They make it towards the back of the small white house and Mia gently knocks and then opens up the back door, what she sees makes her gasp out in shock. Dom notices the shock on his sister's face before he too enters the kitchen and can do nothing but feel cold, shock sweeping through his system at seeing Julia's prone form. The picture before them was pitiful in the least, Julia sitting on the floor propped up against the counter. Her body is covered with bruises and her face is no better, there are several cuts and bruises on both her cheeks, there is a small gash on her forehead and her left eye is heavily swollen and almost sealed from the bruises that have been formed. Julia's beautiful black hair had come loose from her ponytail and stuck to her face from the blood. Tears falling down her face as she quietly sobs and even tries to smile for Mia and Dom's sake. Mia rushes to Julia's side and starts to murmur to her, soothing words and shushing her tears. You can here the girls talking.  
  
"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry..."  
  
"Julia, shhh..shhh... It's going to be ok. Can you get up for me?"  
  
"I think so..." Julia tries to stand and almost makes it with the leverage from the counter but she falls back down. Surprisingly to her she doesn't meet the harsh cold floor like she though she would. Dom while hearing the girls talk had slowly moved forward to Julia and when he had seen she was losing her strength he was close enough to catch her before she went down.  
  
Both Julia and Dom are caught up in each others presence. Dom surprised at how much pain and gratitude is radiating from her face as she timidly looks up at him. Julia is shocked when she felt male arms picking her up and cradling her. She lifts her head slightly and even though her vision was slightly fuzzy she's certain she just looked into a face of an angel, a face etched with worry and concern for her.  
  
"Sorry, I...I...Uh... Thank you..."  
  
"Everything's going to be fine now, you're safe with us."  
  
"Dom take her to the car? I don't think she could make it right now."  
  
"Yeah... I got her."  
  
"Julia I'm going to get some of the things from your room, I want you to stay with us for a bit all right and Dom's going to take you into the car ok?"  
  
"You don't have to... I mean I should stay here incase momma and poppa come back... And I don't want to bother the both of you..."  
  
"No, we really want you to stay with us for a while, right Dom?"  
  
"...Yeah you being with us isn't going to be a problem."  
  
"Thank you..soo much.." Julia says and gently smiles while she sheds tears of gratitude towards them. Mia heads towards Julia's room and starts packing some clothing and necessities that she would need while Dom heads out the back door and carefully holds Julia until he places her in the back seat of the car, all without hoping to further hurt her. Their eyes lock and Julia mouths another thank you towards Dom before he closes the door. He waits outside until Mia comes around the house with a backpack in her hands. Mia gently places her hands on her brother's shoulder and asks him, "You really don't mind her staying with us do you?"  
  
"After I've seen what happened to her I don't think I could possibly say no. Did you hear how scared she sounded when she talked about her parents? No one should treat their child like that and I mean no one. You remember how our parents raised us with nothing but love that's how it should be. Dad was the best always being patient and momma was always the kindest woman in the world," Dom's voice quietly rumbles from his chest coming out like a growl . Mia gives her brother a loving smile full of thanks for taking care of her better than anyone else could've done in their situation. They both enter the car, Mia and Dom glance in the back of the car and see Julia quietly sleeping. Mia starts up the car and they head back to the Torrettos' home, to a place where people know how to be a family.  
The car pulls up into the Torrettos' driveway, Mia grabs the backpack and heads into the house while Dom opens the back door, without disturbing Julia while she was in her well deserved slumber. He closes the door with his knee and carries her up to the front door of her new home, at least for a while. The others are all home by now and are quietly watching television in the living room (for once in their lifetimes), waiting for the arrival of Julia. Dom enters the house and takes her up into one of the spare rooms and places her onto the bed and covers her lightly with a sheet. He meets Mia as she makes her way up the stairs.  
  
"Is she still asleep?"  
  
"Yeah she's still asleep, she deserves it. She's wiped out."  
  
"Good, I'm just going to go and try to clean up some of her wounds, and bandage some of that mess up."  
  
"Good. I'll go talk to the rest of the team."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Dom enters the living room and sits gingerly on his chair while taking a much needed breath. The others wait expectantly to hear what Dom has to say about the new arrival to their family. His large hands run over his face as he starts the much needed discussion.  
  
"Julia's going to be staying with us for a while..."  
  
"What happened?" Letty voices the one question the rest of the team has been wondering.  
  
"Shiii... She's been fucked over... We found her propped up against the counter, just sitting there with her back to it. Almost thought she was dead, 'cept you could see her crying...Damn, her folks did that to her..."  
  
The rest of the team all had faces of shock because Julia would be the last person they thought would ever get fucked up by her parents. She just seems too nice and quiet that you would think she was raised by parents that were better than she had, maybe not perfect but at least caring. Almost all of the team at one point in their lives had to deal with something like that; from being abandoned by his mother for Leon, a mother who died of breast cancer and an alcoholic father who did nothing but drink for Letty, nonexistent parents for Vince, to Jesse whose only living parent was in jail. The only ones in the team that had some semblance of a good childhood would have been Dom, Mia and Brian. Some time passes by as the team remembers their own childhood's quietly. Jesse breaks the uneasy, heavy silence that has filled the room, the movie playing in the background long forgotten.  
  
"After all that shit she went through do you think she's going to be fine?" Vince asks. As the question is asked Mia walks down the stairs heavily.  
  
"I think she'll be fine. She woke up while I was cleaning her up. She said she was sorry and thank you. I told her to rest and that she could come downstairs in the morning when she was feeling better." Mia sits on Brian's lap and allows him to comfort her. "I just can't believe that happened to Juila, she's such a nice girl. She's really quiet but when she starts talking to you, you can just tell she's a sweetheart. She doesn't deserve something like that," Mia says as a few tears pass through her eyelids and make their way down her face.  
  
"I know... All we can really do for her is try to be there for her and let her get better," Brian says comfortingly.  
  
"Yeah Mia, I mean look at us. We all have problems here but we got this family of ours here to help with everything," Leon states with a look of pride when talking about the team, about their family, the one that readily accepted him and Jesse. Dom looks onto the rest of the team and feels a tug at his heart because he knows the truth to them, they all went through some tough times together but pulled together and became even closer to one another.  
  
Mia dries her tears and gets up from Brian's lap, "I'm going to get dinner started." An hour or so later the food has been prepared and the team eats quietly. Conversation is mostly about the parts that would be needed and the races that would be coming up in four days, on Friday night. As the team finishes their meal and Mia and Brian cleans up, each person slowly makes their way upstairs to their rooms, Dom to his, Vince and Jesse to the basement, Brian and Mia's to their shared room, Leon and Letty's to their room. 


	3. Chapter 3

Broken Part 3:  
  
Rated :R  
  
You know the Disclaimers....  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE GO BACK AND READ PART 2 OVER If you were confused I understand it was uploaded incorrectly -_-'  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The morning slowly crept onto the Toretto home, the inhabitants slowly stirring to the waking world. Mia, Dom, and Brian are the first to wake, Mia in the kitchen starting breakfast as Brian sips coffee and Dom reads the paper. Slowly the rest of the team enters the kitchen smelling the cooking breakfast, all grabbing a cup of coffee and mumbling their good mornings. The table is set and the cooking is done, they start eating at 7:30. After grace the team starts to eat and chatter is hear around the table. A while later the room goes quiet and Dom raises his head to see what's wrong, he sees Julia in the doorway looking extremely uncomfortable. Those who had not seen her since the week before were shocked to see her in such a battered state. Mia rushes to her side,  
  
"Hey, did you sleep well?" All attention is focused on Julia and she feels extremely awkward at their stares.  
  
"Ummmm... Yeah I did, thanks for taking care of me Mia, I mean you know yesterday and um... You too..." she says while she looks towards Dom through her curtain of hair that hides her face.  
  
"It's fine, come on lets get you a place to sit and something for you to eat." Mia walks with her hand gently grasping Julia's elbow and steers her towards the table as a seat is placed between her and Dom. Mia goes and get her a plate, some coffee and silverware as Julia slowly sits down, grimacing from the pain of the bruises on her body. Everyone notices the pained look on the girl's face and shoots her worried glances.  
  
"Uum.. I'm ok, it's... Well it's not so bad..." Julia quietly states when she looks up from her seat and sees the worried looks all etched on the others' faces. Mia places some food in front of her, and the team watches in amazement as she does the sign of the cross and sees her lips move as she quietly says a prayer to herself. Those closest to her, Dom and Mia were the only ones that could hear her small prayer to God.  
  
"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. God thank you for the meal I am about to receive for it will nourish my tired body. For I know others are not as fortunate as I and I thank you so very much for allowing me to have people in this world who worry about me. Thank you for sending the Torrettos my way. I also pray for my parents for I hope they have eaten their own meal this morning. Amen. In the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit." Tears have coursed down Julia's face as she says her prayer and as she finishes she wipes away her tears and starts to eat. Both Dom and Mia are grateful to hear her small prayer even if it they weren't meant to because it showed them how deep her kindness was. The rest of the team could only look on with faces of awe as she prayed and cried. After the initial silence was over the others began to eat . The room once again became quiet when Dom asked Julia a question trying to bring her into the conversation, "I didn't know you were Catholic."  
  
"Oh, yeah I... I... Pray before I eat... Ummm my grandpa always said I shouldn't be ashamed of my faith... and that no matter where I was I should pray... Huh..... Even... Even when I'm not home."  
  
"That's good my mami always said that to me too." Letty interjects with a bright smile, trying to get one out of the quiet girl, Julia gives back a small smile to them all.  
  
"I didn't know there were asian catholics, I thought that you were all Buddhist." Vince said with a question in his voice, not said unkindly but more with curiosity.  
  
"Ummm... Well you know about missionaries... Well the missionaries... Umm they converted a lot of us...you know..." Julia answered back quietly, her not knowing if her answer was sufficient enough.  
  
"Cool," is the only reply she gets from Vince as he starts to eat ferociously again and Julia takes a bite of toast and sips some coffee.  
  
"Errr... Julia?" She looks up at the occupant of the voice and sees Jesse.  
  
"Ummm, yes?"  
  
"This is a stupid question.... But are you like part hispanic or something? I mean 'cuz your hair is curly and your kinda uhhhhhhh curvy and shiiii......." Jesse gets a jab in the ribs from Leon who was trying to make the younger man not embarrass Julia further.  
  
Turning several shades of red and with her hair falling over her face she answers the question even though it makes her feel awkward beyond belief.  
  
"Oh...I... No, both my parents are from South Korea... Uhhh my mother says my hair, my hair is like my great grandmother's... Everyone thinks I'm mixed though."  
  
"Woah, that's cool. Curly haired/curvey asian chick." Which got a jab in the ribs from both Leon and Letty this time,trying to save her before she died of embarrassment or too much blood flowing to her cheeks. Trying to draw attention from her Mia asks about what's happening at the garage, the conversations between the team strikes up as they all answer and talk amongst themselves. Julia gives Mia a grateful smile and starts to drink some more coffee, slowly eating her toast because her mouth hurts from the blows her mother placed on her. After finishing her coffee she gently puts her arm on Mia's to catch her attention.  
  
"Do you think the professors will mind if I don't go in for a while, I don't think I should go in like this."  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell your professors that you won't be able to make the classes for about a week okay. I'm sure they'll understand since you're one of the best students."  
  
Blushing from the compliment, "Ummm, ok I can give you my program. I think you'll need it since you don't know all my professors and their rooms. I'll go get it for you." Julia gets up and makes her way out the dining room and up the stairs to her room. Once Julia is up the stairs conversation turns to her.  
  
"Damn... I didn't think it would be that bad," Letty states in astonishment. "I mean... Damn. And she's so nice to you know. Even if she is all quiet and shit."  
  
"So I'm thinking the chick is going to be staying with us for a while." Vince states "And I sure as hell don't have a problem with it if anyone else doesn't."  
  
"Nah, brother I couldn't stand the idea of her getting beat more than she has," Leon says while grasping Letty's hand in his, Letty squeezing his back in agreement.  
  
"Sure, we have room. I...hmmm...I don't want her to leave too," Jesse says to the group, voicing his thoughts.  
  
"Well the rest of the group just about said everything I was going to," Brian says.  
  
"All right, then she's staying," Mia says after hearing all the other's agreement, even though she would have force everyone to agree if they hadn't allowed Julia to stay. However, she knew after seeing Julia none of the team would have been able to refuse Julia staying in the Toretto's home. 


End file.
